


Sweet Thing

by judithandronicus



Series: Olive's Marvel Bingo Fills [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus
Summary: “C’mon, sugar, gimme just a little, please, gimme somethin’,” Steve groans, his whole body trembling like a wire pulled too taut beneath where Bucky kneels above him, “c’mon please, Buck!”--Bucky always gives Steve what he wants. Eventually.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Olive's Marvel Bingo Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719307
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Sweet Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567427) by [WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021)



“C’mon, sugar, gimme just a little, please, gimme _somethin’,”_ Steve groans, his whole body trembling like a wire pulled too taut beneath where Bucky kneels above him, “c’mon _please_ , Buck!”

“Shhh, babydoll, I got you.” Bucky leans forward and presses his lips to the furrow between Steve’s brows, then nuzzles the tips of their noses together. “You’re doin’ so good for me, Stevie, I know you can hang on for a little longer, right sweetheart? You can do that for me, huh? Be good and hold on until I say?”

Steve whimpers a little at that, because Bucky knows his fella, knows just what buttons to press to make him fall apart, and he knows that Steve would do damn near _anything_ for Bucky. It’s only fitting, of course, because Bucky’s the same with him; they match like that.

“For you,” Steve whispers, that booming voice of his reduced to a shaky husk of a thing, and fuck if that don’t send a special kind of shivers straight down Bucky’s spine. His good boy deserves a reward for that, Bucky figures, so he dips his head down and drags his mouth from Steve’s navel to the waistband of his boxers, then looks up the length of Steve’s torso, letting his stubbled chin rub against the sensitive skin until Steve has to struggle not to squirm. Bucky can feel Steve’s dick straining through his underpants, desperate for just a little more friction, but Steve hasn’t been _that_ good yet, and Bucky’s got a lot more in store for his best guy.

“You want somethin’, Stevie?” he teases, tracing his tongue along Steve’s waistband before stopping suck a mark into the spot just above the jut of a hipbone. Steve whines at the sensation, which makes Bucky suck just a little harder.

“Bucky,” Steve whines, drawing out his name like the prettiest song Bucky’s ever heard, “c’mon, I’m bein’ good for ya, just let me have a little—“ he interrupts his own begging to suck in a sharp breath when Bucky lets his tongue glance over Steve’s right nipple, “ _fuck, yeah like that.”_ Bucky feels Steve’s hips rock underneath him, his hard cock twitching like it’s seeking out Bucky’s body, and for just a moment, Bucky forgets himself, starts to lower his own hips down to grind against Steve’s. For that moment, Bucky _almost_ lets his fella get away with it.

Key word: _almost._

He huffs out a disappointed little _tsk_ and presses back up all the way onto his hands and knees over Steve. “What was _that,_ sugar? You trynna tell me somethin’? Am I not doin’ my job? Not givin’ you what you need, Stevie?”

“No, Buck,” Steve gasps, shaking his head wildly, his glassy eyes wide and desperate. “You’re perfect. Gimme everything.”

“S’right, I do, doll. I always give my fella everything.” Bucky brushes his lips against Steve’s in a chaste kiss. “But you gotta behave to get it, dontcha? You gonna be good for me now, sweetheart, or do I gotta get out the cuffs?” He quirks an eyebrow and waits for Steve’s brain to catch up.

Steve’s face is all scrunched up now, and he’s chewing on his lower lip like nobody’s business, doing all he can to get his body back in check. “Nossir,” he manages to grunt out, “I can be good.”

“There’s my good boy,” Bucky coos. Then, just because he’s a little bit of an asshole, he grinds his ass down against Steve’s dick until he’s whimpering again. “So good for me,” he kisses the praise into the heated skin along Steve’s collarbone, “my sweet, beautiful, _big_ boy.” Another wiggle, against that massive cock, the tease of it between his cheeks as much of a torment to Bucky by now as it is to Steve. He’s ready to blow just looking at that gorgeous flush painting Steve’s pale cheeks, the sheen of sweat along his forehead.

Pressing his flesh hand firm between Steve’s pecs, Bucky sits up, chuckling at the disappointed little mewl the movement elicits from Steve. “Now sweetheart,” he begins, digging the heel of his hand into Steve’s chest, “You want me to give you somethin’, you’re gonna tell me what exactly what you need. Understand?”

Steve’s still chewing the fuck out that pouty bottom lip, and at the rate he’s going, he’s gonna be drawing blood soon. Bucky slides his metal thumb along Steve’s jawline, then presses it into the center of that lip until Steve opens for him, pliant and hungry.

“Answer me, Stevie.”

“Understood.” Steve takes in a ragged gulp of air, staring up at Bucky through dazed, hooded eyes, before adding a breathy “sir.” Bucky smiles, half proud papa bear, half predator, at his submission. 

“That’s right, baby boy, you know who you belong to, dontcha?” Steve just nods, mutely, in response. “Now tell me what you want.”

“You, Bucky. Want you.”

“‘Course you do, sweetheart.” Bucky makes another slow grind down, sliding side to side against Steve’s dick. “But you gotta get more specific than that.” Steve’s face is a mask of surprise as his hips buck up, like they’re moving without his express consent, and he’s so damn adorable Bucky wants to fold him up and keep him in his pocket.

“F-fuck,” Steve gasps, and Bucky’s not sure if it’s a request or exclamation, “wanna feel you, Bucky. Want you to ride my dick and let me fill you up real good. Please?” Request. Perfect.

“That’s all you gotta say. Lemme take care a’you, baby.” Bucky slithers his way down Steve’s body and slides his briefs down muscled thighs that might as well have been carved from granite, biting on his lip to keep from growling at the way Steve’s cock slaps, hot and heavy, against his abdomen. The flushed red tip, shiny already with a smear of precome, peeks out from the foreskin, and just seeing it makes Bucky’s mouth water. He leans in, desperate for just a taste of it, but switches course at the last second to bury his face in Steve’s groin instead, nuzzling into the wiry hair of Steve’s pelvis, inhaling the musk of Steve’s arousal like it’s oxygen. A satisfied little sigh falls from his parted lips, and it must tickle, judging by how Steve squirms. So Bucky does it again, deliberate this time, smiling against the base of Steve’s dick when he wiggles some more.

Steve squeaks out an indignant little “Bucky,” and that’s all she wrote, ladies and gents. Bucky’s a goddamn goner when his baritone fella goes all squeaky on him, so he does what they both need, mouths wet and messy kisses along the swell of Steve’s balls and then licks a stripe up the veiny underside of that gorgeous cock.

“Please, baby.” Steve’s a mess now, his hips rocking so that the head of his cock smacks against Bucky’s chin, and Bucky just loves it so much he can hardly breathe. Steve babbles some more as he squirms, desperate little mewls failing from those pouty lips like a prayer, and it makes Bucky’s cock twitch in anticipation. “C’mon, _please,_ Buck, open up for me, just suck me a little _,”_ he whines.

And _well_. It’s not like Bucky would even dream of denying him when he begs so pretty. He wraps his flesh hand around the base, pulling that velvet-soft skin taut against Steve’s pulsing shaft, and then takes just the head into his mouth, lips stretching just right around the ridge. He suckles at the tip, all soft and sweet, and flutters the tip of his tongue up along that sensitive line of the frenulum so that Steve’s gasping at it, wanting more. Steve’s whole body is tense with it, with how desperately he wants to thrust up into Bucky’s mouth, but _fuck_ he’s a good boy. He’s _such_ a good boy for his best guy, so careful not to fuck up into Bucky’s mouth without permission, and ain’t Bucky just the luckiest? His baby deserves a reward for it, he decides, swallowing Steve’s thick length down to the root, til those wiry curls tickle at his nose, and the noise it pulls from Steve’s throat is downright feral _._

Bucky lets himself go, sucking and slurping on Steve’s dick like he’s a fucking milkshake; he loses himself in it, in Steve’s taste on his tongue, the scent of his sweat and precome mingling together, the slick, tight slide of his cock over Bucky’s lips. Somewhere in the back of Bucky’s mind it registers that he’s he’s groaning around Steve’s dick, rutting his own erection against the mattress as he sucks Steve off. Thank fuck for super soldier stamina, though, because it ain’t like Bucky’s gonna be able to hold back now. He feels the spongy head of Steve’s cock bumping at the back of his throat, and _fuck_ he’s a goner. They both are, _shit._ Another groan vibrates its way around Steve’s shaft, and Steve’s letting go, shooting his star-spangled spunk deep into Bucky’s throat. _That’s it_ , Bucky thinks as he swallows it down greedily, _gimme everything you got, sugar._ Steve’s goin’ off so deep in his throat he can’t even taste it, just feels the pulse of it hot and deep as it coats his insides.

As Steve’s orgasm sputters its way to a finish (ha!), Bucky starts his slow slide off, hollowing out his cheeks to suck Stevie dry. Looking up the length of Steve’s body, he presses a gentle kiss to the head, then asks, only a _tiny_ bit smug, “How ya feelin’?”

It takes Steve a few moments for his brain to come back online, for his eyes to focus. A fond little grin toys at the corners of his mouth, and his eyes are glassy as he stares down at Bucky, looking at him like he hung the goddamn moon. “Your mouth, Buck,” he says, dazed, “your fuckin’ _mouth._ ”

“Just you wait, sweet thing,” Bucky begins, leveling him with a gaze full of promise, “we got so much more to do before the night’s done.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stucky Bingo Mods:
> 
> Title: Sweet Thing  
> Creator(s): DocOlive  
> Card number: 043  
> Link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751407  
> Square filled: A3, Power Bottom  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Archive warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Major tags: D/s undertones, Fluff and smut, Power Bottom Bucky, Blowjobs, PWP, Established Relationship  
> Summary: Bucky always gives Steve what he wants. Eventually.  
> Word count: 1600
> 
> HYBB Fill: B3 (Bossy Bottom Bucky)


End file.
